Small Lesson for A Flirty Lover
by IchibanKenshiMarimo
Summary: "It's not making yourself a slave, it's making yourself useful whenever they need you and being polite around them. Ladies deserve to be treated like delicate flowers and be told how precious they are. Huff.. you definitely need to learn how to be a gentleman like me, neanderthal." The blond told him, clearly not expecting that Zoro might used it against him. Warning: Language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First attempt at multi-chapter story. I originally made this a one shot, but I have a hard time thinking of suitable ending, so.. Anyway I'm gonna stop being a needy author, so I'll just hope you enjoy ^v^ sorry if there's any OOCness and bad grammar.

* * *

Ah..such a nice weather to take a nap. Laying peacefully in the shade of mikan trees, just listening to the sound of nature. Leafs rustled in the wind, seagulls cried above, ocean waves gently lulling the boat.

"NAAAMIII-SWAAAAN! ROOOBIIIN-CHWAAAN! I BROUGHT YOU SOMETHING SPECIAL TO DRINK~" The galley door slammed open to reveal a blonde guy carrying a tray with two tall glasses of some exotic-looking beverage who then dance-skipping to the two women sunbathing on the lawn deck.

Zoro felt his one remaining eye ticked irritatedly. So much for a peaceful nap.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun."

"Thank you, Sanji."

"Everything for you, my angels." Sanji's heart soared seeing the pleasant smiles on those pretty faces, knowing he was the one who put it on them. More or less.

"Oi! Can you stop screaming like a fucking banshee, shit-cook? You're ruining my nap." A shout came from the mikan garden.

 ** _Geh!_** The blissful expression on his feature vanished instantly upon hearing that.

"Shut up! Mind your own business, damn marimo! You're just jealous I got the pleasure of serving the beautiful ladies instead of being a lazy plant like you." He shouted back while still in the vicinity of said ladies.

"You wish, shit-head! I have no desire to degrade myself to be a slave for anyone with boobs, unlike a certain idiot cook."

"I don't mind to be a slave if it's for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan~" The cook wriggled stupidly.

"Pathetic."

"Just shut up and go back photosyntheting you fucking useless unproductive plant!"

"At least I don't go wiggling around bothering people like you, asshole!" They continued to shouting at each other, completely unaware of their surrounding.

Nami had had enough of the way the two communicate. She rubbed her temple to chase the headache away. Trust those idiots men to give her unending stress. Just as she was about to punch the blond head of their cook, Usopp walked across. An idea popped in her head.

"Oi, Chopper, check out my newest inv—"

"USOPP!"

"Wh-what?" Startled, he turned around and asked warily

"Lend me your sling shot!"

"What for?" He gave her his sling shot hesitantly.

"Just watch." Nami smiled her sly smile and grabbed the still bickering chef by the scruff of his shirt and flung him towards the general direction of his marimo. She never knew Usopp's weapon could come in handy until then.

* * *

Sanji had no time to progress what happened. One moment he was standing next to the lovely navigator, and suddenly he was sent flying straight to Zoro. He shrieked in a very manly way before landing right on top of Zoro.

"There. Now you two can talk nicely without shouting your throat raw." He heard Nami's voice from the deck below where he stood not a minute ago.

"Nami-swan is so lovely when she's being considerate." He wiggled cheerfully despite himself.

"Aaagghh.. get off me, dartbrow!" Came the gruff voice beneath him, prompting Sanji to get up to give the green-haired man a room to breath.

He snickered, "Heh, serves you right, marimo."

"Damn that witch! She should've threw you to the sea instead." Zoro grumbled annoyedly. Sanji felt his vein throbbing upon hearing this neanderthal insult his precious lady. "Now now my dear moss-head, how many times should i have to tell you to STOP CALLING MY SWEET NAMI-SAN A WITCH?!" A foot clad in black slack and equally black dress shoe sent to kick Zoro's head in, only to have it dodged back out of reflex.

"Sanji-kuun!"

"Ha-hai.. Sorry, Nami-swan." Damn this idiot swordsman, always making him get in trouble.

"Che, how could you stand that woman?" Zoro grumbled under his breath, making Sanji sigh at his boyfriend's behavior. "You know, Zoro? There's this thing called respecting woman. Oh wait, stupid of me, a brute like you wouldn't even know what it means." He added the last part as in after thought.

"What? Of course I know, asshole. But like I said before, I'm not stupid enough to make myself a slave for them." The swordsman argued.

"It's not making yourself a slave, it's making yourself useful whenever they need you and being polite around them. Ladies deserve to be treated like delicate flowers and be told how precious they are. Huff.. you definitely need to learn how to be a gentleman like me, neanderthal." He tried to give him a lecture about being a gentleman. **_Tried_**. Because surely it would never go through all that moss on the guy's head. Not that he even had the brain to understand, after all.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now go get me some booze!" Zoro mumbled dismissively, eyes closed and absently scratched his bare, sweaty chest. Obviously ignored every sentences the blonde said, proving Sanji's point. _**Why should I even bother?**_

Pissed, the cook stomped on his stomach. "I ain't your fucking servant, shit-for-brains! Go get it yourself!" Zoro grunted in pain and opened his eye, scowling, "Why the fuck not? You seemed okay serving Nami and Robin." "That's because they're women, they deserve it."

"But I'm your boyfriend!" Sanji looked up at his lover outburst. Realization dawn on his face, causing Zoro to look away in embarrassment. "So that's what it was! You were jealous of them?" Amusement bleed from his tone. Smirking, he continued "You shouldn't be, marimo, that's just my way of showing my respect to them."

"By flirting with them." Zoro said sullenly. Sanji just smiled at that and ruffled the surprisingly soft strands of his green hair affectionately, before walking away.

Zoro watched his lover's retreating back. Sanji's previous rambling about being a gentleman and shit gave him an idea to give him a small lesson. Yes, unlike what Sanji was always kindly told him, Zoro **_did_** know how to use his brain. And this time, he was gonna use it optimally to think of a plan. It sure would be tiresome, but it'd be worth it. He was so gonna drink a hell lot of booze to make up for all this thinking later.

 ** _Just wait, curly-brow. I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine_**.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Zoro gave it a few days before acted on his plan. Just to make sure Sanji forgot about his lecture he gave to Zoro the other day and avoid suspicion, NOT because he couldn't come up with an actual plan.

Exactly a week later, he decided it would be the perfect day to execute his plan. Rolling out of his hammock, he glanced at Sanji's and found it unoccupied. **_He must be awake to prepare breakfast by now_** , Zoro thought quietly. He trudged to the galley and bumped into Robin at the doorway. Time to roll then.

"Morning, Robin." He greeted the raven-haired woman as he opened the door for her, making sure Sanji heard and noticed his action. However unbeknownst to the swordsman, this earned a raised eyebrow from Robin for a brief moment before replaced with a knowing smirk. "Morning, Zoro." She returned with a smile which matched his own, watching Sanji's jaw dropped at the display from the corner of his one functioning eye.

* * *

Sanji hummed quietly as he prepared breakfast for his nakama. At this time in the morning Robin-chan would usually come to have her morning coffee, which he always brew to perfection. Only the best for the most beautiful lady –beside Nami-san— on the Grandline, can't have it any other way.

The door creaked open and Sanji was already on his toes and whirled around, ready to perform his morning dance to greet the dearest Robin-chwan. But instead of hearing her usual soothing voice to greet him, he heard a familiarly annoying deep baritone of a certain sword-wielding bastard greet her first.

Stopping dead in his track, he felt his jaw hit the floor as Zoro opened the door and held it open for her and smiled when she said her morning back. Sanji was astonished, to say the least, by his lover's sudden change of attitude that he forgot his twirling-dance-to-greet-Robin-chwan-in-the-morning routine. Even more so when said lover pulled a chair for Robin to sit, earning a mumbled thanks from he woman. What was this? Was Sanji dreaming? Was there a massive storm coming? Would this be the end of the world? What the fuck caused this drastic change to the manner-less, uncultured ape? This couldn't be right!

"Good morning, Sanji. Are you alright?" He heard Robin-chan greet him and quickly snapped out of his thought to greeted her back, "Good morning to you too,Robin-chan. I feel perfectly fine, don't worry, I was just dazed by your gracious presence." He tried to cover. "Ah that reminds me, can I get you something?"

"Coffee, please."

"Right away, ma'am!" In a flash he came back and placed the cup in front of her. "Here's your coffee, made specially just for a beauty like you~" he swooned, causing the older woman to chuckle a little, and he couldn't help but swoon some more.

"Oi cook! Where's mine?" Oh right, Robin-chan's dazzling presence made him forget Zoro was there too. Unlike his unusual act around the woman earlier, his attitude towards Sanji didn't change. He still the same rude grass-haired pain in the ass for Sanji just like any other day. This only served to pissed the blonde off.

He grabbed a mug and poured the coffee before slammed it unceremoniously in front of him with a stony face, unable to hide his irritation to the moss-head. He turned back to breakfast preparation and listen to the other two occupants chat amicably, making his gut churn unpleasantly.

The door opened again, this time it was Nami-san who entered the room and he felt his spirit lifted up a fraction. "Morning, Sanji-kun." He twirled around, showing his morning-greeting-dance he didn't have the chance to show Robin-chan and cheerfully returned his bid. Sweet Nami-san always knows how to make him better.

"Good morning, Nami-san. Is there something I can get you?"

"Tea, please." She made to sit beside Robin as the blonde get her a cup of her favorite jasmine tea. He turned around in time to see Zoro greeted her and smiled. "Morning, Nami." Shifting his eyes to the girl he saw her eyes widened and slight blush covering her cheeks.

 ** _Crash_**

The poor cup met its fate when it slipped out of his slackened grip.

"Sanji, what's wrong?"

"Sanji-kun?"

He quickly gathered his composure and immediately made to clean the mess. "S-sorry to startle you my angels.. I, uhm.. the cup was slippery so.." he trailed off, trying futilely to explain to them.

Sanji knew Nami used to have feelings for Zoro, that was one of the reason he decided to tell the crew, to prevent her getting her hopes up and thinking she could have a chance with him by letting her know that the swordsman was taken already. She seemed to get over it quite well though and changed course to Luffy. But seeing her blush when **_his_** boyfriend smiled at her –and now **_chatting too_**?!— made his chest tighten.

* * *

Zoro watched incredulously when Sanji fumbled as he finished cleaning the shattered cup and back to breakfast preparation –after giving Nami her tea,of course. True, he expected some kind of reaction from the blond regarding his action, but this wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting. He couldn't quite identified what that look meant, it looked complicated, thought he couldn't have been mistaken a trace of hurt on that face.

He dismissed it by thinking it was just Sanji being jealous that Zoro got to talk normally with the girls without them feeling bothered by him, like they do with the love-cook. He went back to talking with the orange-haired girl, suppressing the urge to call her witch when she kept talking about his debt and how she wanted him to pay since he was always broke anyway.

Soon the galley was full of the usual chaos as breakfast was served. The sound of laughter and chatter and Luffy's constant demand of meat filled the morning air. Zoro kept his friendly face and chatting with the crew idly, passing the ketchup to Nami when he saw her having a little trouble to reach it, due to Luffy's wandering hand.

If anyone felt the dark and cold aura emitting from their chef, they didn't mention it.

Unbeknownst to the cook, the two girls already knew the reason of Zoro's change of behavior (Robin told Nami when everyone was distracted) and decided to play along just to mess with Sanji. Although Nami felt a bit disappointed when she knew that Zoro's act was just that, an act, and nothing more.

Oh well. Doesn't matter. She's got Luffy now anyway, and she was more than happy with that.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to finish this before Monday night..but there are like, two chapters more to go, and if I don't finish it by Monday then there's no telling when I will finally do, so I'm gonna try my hardest. Even if this story kinda sucks, I wont leave it unfinished


	3. Chapter 3

As the day progressed, Zoro got more and more nice and polite towards the girls. He helped Robin when she slipped on her heels, and Nami when the navigator nearly fell overboard, courtesy of their beloved captain. He even brought her tomato juice she asked for when he went to the galley to grab himself a bottle of booze. Not at all paying attention to his boyfriend when he did so.

Seeing how pleased the girls seemed at his change, he thought to himself that maybe being nice to them wasn't actually that bad. Once in a while. When Nami wasn't trying to choke him with his unreasonable amount of debt. And Robin when she wasn't being so creepy.

When he handed Nami her juice, she asked him something she normally never did, but then again, he normally never this nice to her.

"Ne Zoro, what do you think of this shirt? I bought it at the last island, it costed me pretty penny you see?" bewildered, he recalled what the blond had said to him that day; **_Women deserve to be told how beautiful and precious they are_**. Right, he would turn the shitty smart-assed cook's word backfired at him, again. That bastard better be watching now.

Besides, the way this witch phrased it made clear the not-so-subtle threat that laid behind her sweet tone. Its either pay her compliment or the price of that damn shirt, which she would obviously multiplied by 300%. Swallowing his pride, he forced on what he hoped was a smile instead of a cringe, "uhm..it looks good on you. I guess." He added the last part inaudibly.

She beamed, "I know, right?" With that she left him and sauntered her way to Luffy, no doubt asking him the same question. The green-haired man could only wish Luffy had enough brain to read the threat, lest she gonna beat the life out of him.

* * *

Sanji watched it from the upper deck, feeling like shit for being ignored all day. Usually he was the one who ignored Zoro whenever the guy sought out his attention, saying he had to attend to the ladies every need. But now here he was, standing alone and forgotten while leaning on the railing with cigarette in hand, watching his lover getting along with the ladies and basically forget his very existence. He wondered if this was how Zoro felt whenever he pampered the girls the whole day. What the hell caused this change of attitude anyway? Was it because he wanted to attract one the girls attention? Was he tried to **_flirt_** with them? To **_woo_** either of them? Had Zoro lost interest in him and loved Nami or Robin instead? **_Nah. If anything the marimo is the most blunt guy on the damn planet. If he got bored with me he'd just say it to my face_**. He shoved the negative thought away back to wherever the fuck it came.

Zoro climbed the ladder up to the crows nest to do his daily training and trade watch with Robin while he was at it. He felt the cook's gaze burned his head on the way up, but paid no heed to it. Once he was on top he saw Robin sat at the bench and lowered her book to look at him and smiled her creepy I-know-your-secret smile. He put on his casual face and approached her warily and sat beside her.

"So, how long are you gonna tease our cook, Zoro?" He smirked at this. Really, he should've expected this before. There's nothing that went unnoticed by those huge, mint-blue eyes of her.

"Oh, you noticed." Not really a question as it was a statement.

"Of course. Its rather obvious in fact."

"It is," He agreed with a nod, "but it works."

"I'm surprised, fufufu." She let out a small chuckle, and he couldn't help but ti agree with her once again, "So am I. For not spotting it out at once, the crap cook apparently think he's smarter than he actually is." A brief silence stretched, and the archaeologist broke it to repeat her question, "So, how long?"

He contemplated for a while, "hmm..until he snaps?"

"Sounds good enough." She hummed in approval.

"I know, right?"

They just sat there next to each other, enjoyed each other's company and having some comfortable conversation for a good while, until silence settled again. Robin back to her book while he just sat quietly next to her, staring out to the endless blue ahead.

This time, it was Zoro who broke it, "hey," The older woman looked up at him intriguedly, silently asking him to continue, which he did. "this whole thing of being nice around you and the witch, I think its not half that bad, actually." He mumbled and purposely glanced away to avoid her seeing his blush. When no response came, he looked back at her and saw that damn smirk. Tch, that woman!

Her smirk eventually fade and gave way to a kind smile on her feature. She patted his arm gently before got up and started walking away while he just stare dumbly at her. But after a few steps, she stopped and turned back to look at him again as if she'd just remembered something, "Oh Zoro, have I told you that you look kinda adorable when you look friendly?" her smirk came back as Zoro's face turned bright red at that. "S-shut up! I'm not!" He'd never been addressed as adorable before, not even as a child. She really couldn't help it though, the guy was like a little brother to her, seeing how much they were alike.

Finally, after watching his face getting redder from the embarrassment, she deemed that she'd tease the poor guy enough and decided to left him in peace. She climbed down from the lookout room and passed an irritated-looking blond on the deck. Said blond quickly put on his facade upon seeing Robin and twirled to her. "Robin-chwaaaann~ you must be tired from your watch, aren't you? Can I get you something? A drink perhaps?" He asked with hearts floating in the air.

"No, thank you, Sanji. I'm fine. I trade watch with Zoro so I'm not tired at all." She declined politely and continued walking to join Nami sunbathing on the lower deck. Not at all unaware of the cook immediate dash to confront his lover.

The effect of Robin's word still hadn't left Zoro yet, his face still burn hotly even after several minutes she'd left. Adorable she said. He scoffed half-heartedly. Damn her, thinking something like that would make him happy. Wait, now he sounded just like Chopper damn it! Damn damn damn! Instead of subsiding, his blush only burn even hotter.

He whipped his head around when the hatch opened again and was instantly faced with a horrified and utterly hurt expression of his blond. Not good.

* * *

The last chapter should be posted tonight ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: aaahhh.. finally, the last chapter _ thanks for the reviews, they make this story worth the sleepless night I had, and it really flattered me that there are actually people out there read this. Thank you :)

* * *

The blond cook stared questioningly as Zoro climbed up to the crows nest. **_What the hell is that shitty moss-head gonna do up there? Its supposed to be Robin-chan's watch duty_**. The negative thoughts were rushing back to his head, but he tried to reason that Zoro was just about to train.

Usually the marimo would take his usual nap after lunch before he goes up to train. But Sanji had been watching him all this time, and the cook was sure he didn't see Zoro sleep before. Not even sprawled carelessly or reclining on the mast like he normally would. Though he did occasionally trade with whoever on watch it was in order to do some extra training, so it shouldn't come as much of a surprise for him.

Besides, Sanji was sure the guy knew he was being watched, and even a dimwit like him should know that cheating when your lover was watching you would end up pretty nasty. But still the blond couldn't chill up entirely despite all of his reasoning, so he kept watching his boyfriend like a hawk.

Several minutes passed but neither of them showing sign of coming out. Zoro always like his training goes undisturbed. Saying that he needed peace to train optimally, so he tended to train alone in a rather secluded place with no one in sight. Though Sanji recalled he also said that the presence of someone he love would help him be more at peace and relaxed, knowing his loved one was safe, whom he meant at the time was the blond. That was the reason why he never trade watch with Sanji whenever he felt like working out in the room, the muscle-head would let Sanji be and started to train, never once bothered by his presence.

But now, it was almost twenty minutes already, and still none of them leave the room. It made Sanji wondering once again; Zoro was training in the same room as Robin, he didn't mind Robin's presence when he trained, did this mean the person Zoro love now was Robin and not Sanji? He gripped the railing so hard that his knuckles went white to distract him from the sting in his eyes.

Finally, after watching the crows nest for half an hour, Robin came down. Feeling slightly relieved, he quickly put on his normal act around women when she passed him. He asked whether she wanted something to drink because she must be tired from the watch which she declined politely. He didn't want to insult a lady, especially Robin-chan by asking what she was doing up there with his lover, so he settled with asking said lover instead. He quickly dashed to the crows nest as soon as she left to interrogate the moss-headed bastard.

What he saw there was something that make his heart stopped briefly. There, sitting on the bench was Zoro, **_his_** Zoro, blushing like mad with a trace of small nervous smile on his red face. The bastard look startled and somewhat terrified by his approach, as if he didn't expect to see Sanji at the time.

 _What's this? What did they do? What did Robin-chan do to make Zoro this red? Even I had never make this stoic man_ this _red!_ Inhaling the bitter smoke to soothe his nerve, he walked calmly to the other man and sat next to him, suppressing his raging thoughts and emotions inside. "I see you get along well with Nami-san and Robin-chan." He spoke with the coldest voice he could muster, something he didn't do for a long while since they started dating.

He could see Zoro flinch slightly at that, clearly taken aback, but quickly regained composure. "Yeah, I'm just, you know, trying to be a gentleman and treat women well."

This roundabout way of speaking wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he decided to go straight to the point, "There's no need for that lame excuse, shitty swordsman." He sighed, "You could've just told me if you like her. We could end this.. thing, I don't really mind." He prayed to whatever higher being he could think of that Zoro didn't notice the strain in his voice.

Zoro snapped his head in his direction, "Wh-where the fuck did that come from?"

"You seemed to like her company more than mine." Sanji shrugged and forced a weak smile. He ducked his head low, letting his fringe cover his face so Zoro wouldn't be able to see his face.

"I don't-"

He cut in before the other man had the chance to finish his denial, "You were blushing furiously even after she left, if that wasn't prove enough the I don't know what is." He tried to sound normal, he really did. But trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill was already hard enough. He had to leave soon before he broke down.

"It's not-"

"Good luck with her." Interrupting yet again, he smiled at the man beside him, the man he had grown to love, the man who was soon going to be someone else's lover. Ruffling his endearing green hair lovingly for the last time, Sanji turned away from Zoro just in time as the first tear rolled off his cheek. Then another, and another, and so on until he was literally crying a river. He was only taking the first step away from Zoro when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, pulling him in a warm and tight embrace. He inhaled Zoro's scent deeply, thinking how much he was going to miss this guy when he heard a murmur against his hair, close to his ear.

"Listen to me when I talk, moron! I don't like Robin that way, I enjoy her company but only as a friend, and absolutely not more than yours. Don't just went assuming things when you don't know the truth!"

"But then why did you blush like that even after she's out of sight? You never blushed that hard around me.." The cook argued weakly.

"It's because..uhm, she said something.. weird." He tensed again when Zoro sounded uneasy.

"Weird like what?"

"She said I (mumble mumble mumble)" The swordsman mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" He pulled away from the hug to look at Zoro directly, seeing as the marimo's cheeks began to flushed anew.

"She said I looked adorable when I'm being friendly." He repeated a tad bit louder, just enough for Sanji to hear.

"That's it?!" The blond exclaimed in disbelief, and Zoro nodded, "That's it.. I'm not used to being called adorable, ok?"

Sanji just stared as Zoro looked away sullenly with cheeks tainted pink in embarrassment, and immediately understood what Robin meant. This demon who enjoyed slashing people with his three sharp swords, fidgeting bashfully when someone called him adorable. He almost looked like Chopper like this.

"Right. So what's with this amiable act around the girls then?" Sanji said to change the topic.

"I want to teach you a small lesson by give you a taste of your own medicine." Suddenly that dark green orb were fixed to his own visible blue one. "So what it feels like to be ignored the whole day and watch you boyfriend swooning over another people?" He then added as an afterthought, " Not that I swoon of course."

Oh. So that was all it was about. For Zoro to be able to came up with that, Sanji obviously never gave this man enough credit. He grin broadly at him, "I got it. I'm sorry for taking you for granted." He really was. Sanji couldn't believe how could he ignore someone so important to him all day long just for the sake of keeping his womanizer image around the ladies, when just the thought of Zoro leaving him had him cry a river. But the chef understood now. And like hell he was gonna let this man walked away from him just because his own stupidity.

A rough, calloused thumb gently brushed away a stray drop of tear from his cheek, "So you're gonna stop swooning over them now?" Sanji flinched,the hope in Zoro's voice was so evident it almost hurt, but..

"You should know better, moss-brain!" He couldn't help it, the guy was asking for the impossible!

Zoro's spirit seemed to drop at that, if he had a pair of cat ears and tail, they'd surely dropped as well. The cook grabbed his chin gently and lift his face so he could look at Sanji's uncovered, ocean blue eye. "I can't promise you that. You should know by now that pampering ladies is like my second nature." This only serve to drown Zoro's spirit more.

"But," the green-haired man looked up again, prompting Sanji to go on, "I promise you I wont ignore you anymore. Not as much anyway." He said the last part in a playful tone.

The blond smiled gently as he ran his fingers over Zoro's mossy hair, glad he didn't have to stop caressing the soft green strands anytime soon. However this earned him a frown from the owner of said hair. "You like to do that a lot, don't you?"

Sanji just shrugged, "It still amuse me how soft it feels, despite its spiky looking." Zoro irritatedly slapped his hands away and leaned in to mash their lips together, feeling the blond smirk against his lips as the hand he had formerly slapped away crept back to tangle with his hair.

* * *

The two women watched the scene unfolded with great interest. Well, technically only Robin watch, Nami was just listening her reported every single detail of it. Same thing.

"Does this mean Zoro would stop acting nice to us now that Sanji-kun snapped?" She asked her companion. "Probably, though I can't say for sure." Robin answered rather uncertainly, remembering Zoro's word earlier that implied he actually like being nice.

"Too bad though, I could get used to an additional slave." The orange-haired girl sighed, Robin just rolled her eyes at that, "and he looks much better when he wasn't scowling at us." She added.

"I couldn't agree more." The raven haired woman grabbed her book back to continue reading, certainly not to hid her smirk.

~Fin~

* * *

So, until next time ^_~


End file.
